Circuit simulators perform analyses on a circuit to obtain, for example, circuit node voltages, currents, transconductance, and other operating conditions or parameters of the circuit. For example, the SPICE (Simulation Program with Integrated Circuit Emphasis) simulator performs a Modified Nodal Analysis (MNA) on the circuit to generate a system of equations for the circuit, and solve the system of equations using transient analysis to obtain node voltages or currents at each time point in the transient analysis. In order to reduce failures or unreliability in devices in the circuit, the node voltages or currents obtained from the circuit simulation are monitored to ensure that the devices operate in their respective safe operating areas (SOAs).